


Peanut Butter Allergies

by melchixr



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Allergies, First Dates, Fluff, Food, M/M, and melchior remembers for him, i luv, moritz has peanut butter allergies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchixr/pseuds/melchixr
Summary: Melchior couldn’t help but burst into laughter at the fact, getting a confused glare from his date. “Sorry, sorry, I’m so sorry but…” he said between chuckles. “How on earth do you not know you’re allergic to peanuts until you’re….what, twenty-two?”“Twenty-three,” Moritz corrected with a smile of his own. “And how often do you eat peanuts?”“Often enough to know that I’m not allergic.”





	Peanut Butter Allergies

“Tell me one thing you just found out about yourself.” Melchior read off of the small, red ‘first date cards’. The cards were the whole reason he suggested they go here. He knew from the instant that they matched on Grindr (which they agreed to ignore and tell their people they met in a park) that he was gonna take Moritz out to this place. It may or may not have been the place he’s taken five other nobodies on first dates. But this was special. Because Moritz was special. And also because they weren’t gonna speed back to Melchior’s studio apartment for a quickie.

 

“Uh….I don’t know….” Moritz muttered, stirring his coffee with a fork. 

 

“Fine then I’ll go first,” He sighed wistfully, pausing for a moment to glance over his date. With a long pale face and sunken eyes. He seemed like a cartoon version of a man who hadn’t slept in weeks. But what would have seemed creepy and ghoulish, was a bit charming to Melchior. “Well I recently found out that caffeine gives me headaches.”

 

Moritz’s porcelain face broke into a quick smile.”Oh, now I understand why you got yourself tea.”

 

“Your turn now,” Melchior took a sip of said tea, which was much fruitier than he had anticipated. “What’s something you just found out about yourself, Moritz?”

 

After a long pause to think, Moritz nodded, his head of unmanageable tangles bouncing as he did. “Oh, I know. I just found out that I’m allergic to peanuts.”

 

Melchior couldn’t help but burst into laughter at the fact, getting a confused glare from his date. “Sorry, sorry, I’m so sorry but…” he said between chuckles. “How on earth do you not know you’re allergic to peanuts until you’re….what, twenty-two?”

 

“Twenty-three,” Moritz corrected with a smile of his own. “And how often do you eat peanuts?”

 

“Often enough to know that I’m not allergic.”

 

Moritz just shrugged it off, picking up another card about their favorite instrument and forgetting all about it. That was, until they had planned to leave and Melchior had coaxed him into getting one more cookie for the long walk they had from here to the parking lot.

 

“Oh, I’ll have that one,” The slightly taller mused, with the tip of his nose pressed to the display case. He looked so cute and childlike, making Melchior rethink his plan to shove his hand into his trousers in a few minutes. 

 

“That has peanut butter in it, is that alright?” The woman working there said, reaching into the case for the cookie he had chosen. 

 

“Oh yeah su-”

 

“No,” Melchior cut in suddenly. He had just been absentmindedly tugging his coat on when he heard the cursed word.

 

‘Peanuts’

 

When the cashier and Moritz gave him an equally confused glare, he continued. “You’re allergic, Mo. Don’t you remember?”

 

“Oh….Yeah….almost forgot….” Moritz blushed like a tomato as he turned back to the woman. “Chocolate chip then.”

 

Melchior smiled at him warmly, slowly slipping his hand into Moritz’s underneath the counter. His hand was cold, but there was a little electric shock that might have just been the thrill that warmed Melchior to the core. 

 

“You just called me Mo...” Moritz said, and although he couldn’t see it, Melchior was sure he heard the smile in his voice. 

 

“Get used to it, peanut boy.”

 

Although that night wasn’t hand-down-pants night, they had plenty of hand-down-pants nights. And plenty of stay-in-bed-for-hours nights. And go-binge-drinking-and-making-out-in-the-cab-home nights. And playing-monopoly-at-2-am nights. And driving-out-of-the-city-and-parking-his-car-to-watch-the-stars nights.

 

And a handful of Moritz-almost-lighting-breakfast-on-fire mornings.

 

Melchior woke up to an indent in his bed where Moritz usually was and the faint smell of smoke creeping into the room. 

 

“Mo?” he called out into the hallway. No response. So the young man decided to tug on his university sweatshirt he kept at the foot of his bed and venture out into his apartment. There he saw, in his cramped kitchen, his boyfriend struggling with a cloud of smoke. 

 

Moritz,  wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, was standing over the sink with a pan giving off dark black smoke. The water was going full force as the slightly older man violently chipped at the pan.

 

“Moritz!” Yelled Melchior, running into his kitchen. “What the hell happened?!”

 

The pale mess of a boy jumped slightly at the shout. “O-Oh, Melchi….I was making breakfast…”

 

Looking into the blackened mass on the pan, Melchior sighed. “What the fuck were you making?”

 

“Peanut butter pancakes,” Moritz leaned on the counter as the smoke began to subside. “What, is that a crime?”

 

“If you're allergic to peanuts,  then yes!”

 

Moritz muttered something similar to ‘oh’ and looked at his hands with shame. But Melchior couldn't stand to see his boyfriend's face so filled with sadness. 

 

“Come here, you big baby,” He whispered and crossed to stand in front of the mostly naked man. He let his arms slowly snake around Moritz’s frail frame and pull it close.  Resting his head of curls on Moritz’s bony shoulder,  he continued. “Maybe it's good you burned it then. Maybe it's fate.”

 

“I'm sorry I keep forgetting, Melchi.”

 

Melchior pulled away just enough to see a pair of brown eyes looking at him. “That's why I'm here then. To remind you.” He left a quick,  chaste kiss on Moritz’s lips. “Now what do you say I take you out to breakfast. My treat.”

 

“Sounds good but...can we deal with this issue first?” Melchior wasn't sure what he was talking about until he felt a pair of hips  grinding against his. 

 

With raised eyebrows, he chuckled. “Moritz Stiefel, you're such a teenager…”

 

“But teenagers can remember that they can't eat peanut butter.”

 

With a heavy grunt, Melchior managed to help Moritz up to sit on the granite countertops. “I'm just here to keep you from dying then.”

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on the half a million first dates i've had at the same cafe. pls comment and validate me.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr @melchixr


End file.
